Porque no había nada que Draco deseara
by Jirka
Summary: Draco, inocente de él, cree que el interés que siente por Sirius no es más que un entretenimiento dentro de su vida como señorito superior al común de los mortales. Blaise siempre está dispuesto a estimular su imaginación y echarle una mano. AU muggle. He cambiado (ligeramente) el parentesco y la edad, de modo que los personajes puedan coincidir en la secundaria.


Porque no había nada que Draco deseara, lo quería todo. Porque no había en él sentimientos genuinos, podía reproducir cualquiera ex nihilo. Presionó sus labios con la yema de los dedos. Avanzó lentamente hasta el interior y el calor lo estremeció. Cerró los ojos y cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio. Podía escuchar los gritos del maestro de educación física allá en el patio, haciendo correr a los castigados bajo la lluvia. No encontraba la forma de concentrarse, de modo que dio el estudio por perdido y se levantó. De camino al ventanal que presidía su cuarto se enfundó el jersey del uniforme. Empujó el cristal hacia fuera y el agua comenzó a colarse.

Sobre la hierba hecha río de barro corrían cinco chicos, pero sólo a uno de ellos concedía Draco cierta relevancia. Draco sabía que era hermoso. Y como entidad de lo bello, debía tender bien hacia su igual por el principio de lo sublime, bien hacia su opuesto, en imitación de la flor de loto. Porque de ello surgía el placer estético, tan alejado de lo común y lo intranscendente. Y así sucedía que Draco se encontraba a sí mismo en trance de cuando en cuando, puestos los ojos en el _beautiful loser_ que era el mayor de los muchachos Black. Pasó los dedos por su cabello ahora húmedo e imaginó la melena como ala de cuervo de Sirius. Todo en él se le antojaba intenso. El maestro dio la orden y los jóvenes se dejaron caer entre lamentos. Sirius, visiblemente menos agotado que sus compañeros, tomó aire varias veces y se estiró. Sus ojos brillaron en la atmósfera tormentosa de la tarde cuando alzó el rostro. Draco se creyó atrapado; tensó los labios finos en decepción al comprobar que sus miradas no se habían encontrado.

Los alumnos se reunían para las tres comidas en un salón extraordinariamente amplio, donde se les asignaba una mesa en función del curso y la clase. Aquella noche, Draco se aseguró de buscar un buen palco de cara a su primo, dos años mayor que él.

-Pareces inquieto. –comentó en un siseo Blaise Zabini. No pudo resistirse a atrapar entre sus dedos el fino cabello de Draco, que danzaba sobre sus ojos como una cortina de seda. Terminó el contacto con una caricia casi accidental sobre su mejilla. Draco sonrió.

-¿En qué lo notas?

-Estás a la espera de algo. Y apenas finges que te importa que la comida sepa a mierda. –Blaise se humedeció los labios antes de levantar la copa.

Draco pensó que ya había prestado suficiente atención a Sirius por ese día. Giró el cuerpo hacia su compañero y brindó con suavidad.

-Esta noche tenemos partido. –continuó el moreno. -¿Vendrás? Contra los de último año.

Draco había pertenecido al equipo de baloncesto durante su primer curso, pero pronto lo encontró aburrido. Blaise, en cambio, lo disfrutaba enormemente. Y tenía talento. Draco encontraba agradable su modo de moverse con el balón vibrante entre el suelo y la mano.

-Sí.-respondió. –Iré a verte, Blaise.

-¿Eh? No es como si quisiera que vinieras expresamente para verme a mí. -Apuró la copa y rellenó la de Draco. –Bebe y vámonos ya.

Draco acarició la copa y dedicó una última mirada a Sirius, que removía con desgana la comida del plato. La conversación flotaba a su alrededor, y él sonreía con algún comentario vago que Draco no alcanzaba a escuchar. Vació la copa y se levantó. La silla apenas hizo ruido, pero su primo alzó los ojos. De nuevo, algo en Draco se estremeció. Sirius lo saludó inclinando levemente la cabeza, no sin una fuerte carga de provocación. Draco lo obvió y siguió los pasos de Zabini. Pero tan pronto como estuvieron a salvo de las miradas, Blaise aprisionó su cintura y hundió el rostro en el oro blanco que era el cabello de su compañero.

-¿Si gano…?

Draco expuso el cuello y lo recorrió con un par de dedos, dejando que la presión trazase una senda rosada sobre su piel.

-Si ganas. –confirmó.

Blaise entrechocó los dientes como un lobo mordiendo el aire y se alejó escaleras arriba. Draco dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro caprichoso recordando la expresión de Sirius. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y dedicó un momento a imaginar el deseo en los labios llenos del joven heredero.

¿Desde cuándo?, se preguntó. El partido transcurría y los dos muchachos lo lideraban. Ahora Blaise, confiado y complacido con sus propias florituras; ahora Sirius, inevitable como un ave de presa cayendo desde lo alto. Y el final llegó tan difuminado como lo había hecho el comienzo del encuentro. No supo quién había ganado, pero extendió una correa desde sus ojos a los de Zabini y se lo llevó a su cuarto.

El pelo oscuro de Blaise, húmedo por el esfuerzo, bien podía evocar el de Sirius. Se aferró a él con fuerza, arrancando un sonido ronco de la garganta de su dueño. Blaise estrelló la espalda de Draco contra la ventana y lo elevó por las caderas.

-Rodéame. Venga. –dijo, apremiante. Draco no obedeció. Clavó las uñas en los hombros de Blaise y mordió su cuello con ganas.

-Joder, Draco. –gimió. –Voy a tener que romperte en dos para enseñarte quién…

La lengua de Draco sanaba aquello que sus dientes laceraban, como la promesa de una buena mamada justo antes del polvo. Blaise se perdió en el beso del rubio y sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban. Caminó de espaldas con el peso del otro sobre sus brazos, y se sentó tan pronto como sus piernas chocaron con el borde de la cama. Draco apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de Blaise y se sentó sobre su erección, tan nítida a través de los finos pantalones del uniforme.

-Muévete sobre mí. –pidió Blaise.

-Muéveme. –susurró Draco, arrastrando las palabras.

Blaise hundió los dedos en los muslos de Draco y arrastró su fino cuerpo norte, sur, de nuevo norte, jadeando a causa de la fricción. Pero Malfoy seguía vestido y eso lo estaba desquiciando. Se deshizo de la camisa y Draco no opuso resistencia. Lo miraba desde arriba, con esos ojos grises repletos de superioridad. El miembro de Blaise se estremeció de ganas.

Arrojó a Draco sobre la cama y se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo, fija la mirada, tensos los hombros, como una bestia justo antes de hincar los colmillos en el tierno cuello de su presa. Draco contemplo el cuerpo metálico de Blaise y se permitió acariciar juguetonamente los brazos que lo apresaban a ambos flancos. Blaise inclinó el rostro hasta sentir contra sus labios la piel de la joven serpiente, apenas tibia. Su espalda se contrajo y dos gotas de sudor brillaron al descender a través de su espina dorsal.

Draco suspiró. Cerró los ojos y enredó los dedos en la nuca de Blaise.

-Desciende. –ordenó. Se incorporó sobre uno de sus brazos, acercando el rostro a la respiración ígnea de Blaise durante dos larguísimos segundos, y tiró del cabello del chico hasta que su cabeza quedó a la altura de su vientre. Blaise emitió un sonido ronco, similar a un ronroneo. Arañó con sus dientes la cintura de Draco mientras lo liberaba de los estrechos pantalones escolares.

La primera vez que recorrió la polla de Draco con su lengua había sentido vergüenza. Pero de eso hacía ya muchos años. Tomó en su mano la erección de Draco, viva y candente, y la estrechó contra sus labios semiabiertos. La introdujo en el interior de su boca y, mientras la sentía latir, tuvo la necesidad de deshacer la hermosa máscara de Draco, ahora regada de finos hilos de oro revuelto. Separó sus piernas y las levantó, amenazante. El cuerpo de Draco resbaló sobre la sábana hasta volver a la posición horizontal. Blaise atisbó sorpresa. Y también nervios. Sonrió ampliamente.

-Mírame, Draco. –dijo, al tiempo que sembraba de besos la cara interna de sus muslos. –Vamos a ponernos serios.

Draco no quiso oírlo y fijó la vista en otro punto de la habitación. Pero su polla reflejaba los movimientos involuntarios que dibujaban sus caderas. Se mordió la punta de la lengua. Y cedió. Rodeo su miembro con una mano más suave que un guante de mujer y comenzó a masturbarse lento pero fuerte. Blaise, imborrable la sonrisa, lamió tiernamente cuanta polla asomaba a través del agarre del rubio e invadió su cuerpo con dos dedos. El muchacho Malfoy se arqueó tanto como sus piernas prácticamente pegadas a su pecho se lo permitieron, aferrándose con desesperación a las sábanas. Blaise gimió de pura anticipación, conectando su sexo a las terminaciones nerviosas de su mano derecha. Comenzó a mecer sus dedos en el interior de Draco, asegurándose de que su muñeca rozara los testículos del rubio con cada movimiento. Los labios de Draco se abrieron con un gemido sordo. El bombeo de su corazón se hacía eco en las paredes del cuarto.

-Para. –suplicó Draco. –No, oh, no pares… -Las mandíbulas parecían a punto de deshacérsele a causa de la fuerza con la que apretaba los dientes. Pensó en Sirius. Creyó que iba a correrse.

Entonces Blaise lo penetró. El rubor inundaba las mejillas de Draco como si la sangre estuviera floreciendo bajo la piel de su rostro. Sus labios estaban húmedos e incandescentes a causa de los mordiscos con los que acallaba el placer de esas primeras embestidas. El agarre de Blaise era ahora más duro y dejaba una huella profunda en los muslos del rubio. Con presteza giró su cuerpo hasta que Draco se encontró yaciendo sobre un costado, obteniendo todo su equilibrio de la pierna que Zabini le sostenía en alto. Ahora Blaise llegaba tan adentro que Draco creía perder un poco de su consciencia cada vez que el moreno entraba para salir de nuevo. El orgasmo le sobrevino la más grande de las olas dentro del mar convulso en el que flotaba. Pero Blaise no se detuvo. Apretó la polla de Draco tan pronto como éste terminó de venirse y comenzó un nuevo asalto. ¿Dónde se había quedado la compostura de Draco? Su voz, ahora fina y aniñada, serpenteaba hasta el techo de la estancia al ritmo de las acometidas que sacudían la cama. Y, por un momento, la lucidez sacudió a Draco: ojalá Sirius lo hubiera visto follando. Nada había que deseara más el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.


End file.
